Strange Mission
by Dark Will To Die
Summary: This is the guy Kazekagesama wanted me to watch right? This is his youngest son? He still looks at me like I comited the worst crime just by looking at him. Well...Boys will be boys...GAARAxOC FINISHED! Sequal out!
1. A Girl Who Isn’t Afraid

**A/N:** Okay. Here's my story. Awesome. I didn't know what to rate it so I rated it T to be safe. I'm not sure what I'm writing. I just know it has Gaara-kun in it. That's good enough for me. 

Anyway, It's a Gaara fan-fic and I altered the Naruto World just a bit to fit my story. There will be more phone, computer, radio stuff. Also more American type stuff 'cause I only been to Asia twice and only spent about 25 minutes in Japan total. So I have nothing Japan-ish I can base the story on. Anyway this is before Gaara meets Naruto. It'll be like Gaara will never meet him. He's just the same cold 13 year old stump that caught a million fan girls' hearts. There will be a new girl. This girl is a way of me inserting a part myself into the Naruto world so I can be with Gaara. Yes I am a Gaara fan girl.

Also … If you want to help me name the girl and possible effect/alter the plot the story post a name on the end of your review. **Please try to **include the origin and meaning of it.

So now let us begin shall we?

A Girl Who Isn't Afraid

Gaara sat on the top of a random building in the Wild Village. He started off into the distance and tried to concentrate on something but didn't know what. Gaara broke out of his daze to stare at the people on the street. Everyone was on the opposite side that the build he sat on was. Nearly all of them had some fear mixed into their face. He looked back to the distance. He had himself convinced he didn't care. They should be afraid. 'I wouldn't hesitate to kill them _all_,' he told himself. He wasn't sure was he meant by 'all'.

"Nothing more then insects," he whispered to himself. A few of the people who had eyes glued to him saw his lip movement. Others lip read it and sped up their pace when they realized what he said. Gaara didn't notice.

A group of kids played on the wrong side of the road. About seven girls and boys, each about nine or ten years old. They bounced a little blue ball to each other as they tried to walk at the same time. One of the kids stopped to point at Gaara. The rest of them followed her finger to gasp as the lonely figure came into their view. They broke into two groups. One that crossed to the other side of the street, and the other that ran blindly down the road. The ball rolled away to be forever forgotten.

Gaara went back to staring into the distance again. He looked at the few clouds that could ever occupy a desert sky, it had rained before but that was a few months ago, they were always in a everlasting drought. Gaara seemed to inspect anything or nothing for a good half-hour. Something caught his eye.

He glanced quickly at he street with his eyes and took a mental picture. There was a girl standing on the wrong side of the street. She seemed to be looking at him. She looked about 11 or 12. The girl was dressed in faded jeans that were worn out by sand; a bluish-green shirt that look like a turtle-neck sweater, except for were the sleeves were torn off and sandals that showed her darker royal blue nail color. Her soft smooth looking skin slightly tan with shiny, silky, brown hair to match; She had long thin figures, her nails painted the same color as her toes.

Gaara took another quick look then tried to make it look like he didn't look at all. Though his face didn't show it something about the girl shocked him. Instead of caring the look of fear like everyone else, she gazed on him with a look of confidence and determination. Her yellowish-green eyes seemed to glimmer with unknown purpose.

Gaara went to look back at her… maybe make eye-contact this time. She was gone. Gaara's lips curved up in a smile too strait for anyone to see. She was like everyone else. So scared for their own lives they would always run away from him.

Gaara went turned his head to gaze upon nothing again. His eyes widened.

There on the building in front of him, blocking his view, was the same girl. Arms crossed, her face still with the look of unbound determination.


	2. They Meet

**A/N:** No one. That's right. No one suggested a name. I had a fricken good time trying to find a good name that would fit her. My god! I thought that people would like to influence the story but maybe not. I guess your all just the type that want to be lead instead of leading. I expected better for some of you. Ow well. Too late now. I've picked the name so HA!

**They Meet**

"Hay! Can you hear me?" she yelled but not that loud.

Gaara nodded slowly.

"Are you Gaara?" she asked.

He nodded again.

The girl jumped off the building and landed in front of Gaara, a few feet away. She squatted down and examined him, "So your Kazekage's youngest. _Man_, you're older than me!"

Gaara stared at her, "Father?"

"_No_! _Your mother_! What are you a nit wit?!" she said.

Gaara's eye's narrowed, "So, has he sent you to kill me?" he looked away. He had lost all interest in this girl.

"Actually, quite the opposite," she told him.

"What do you mean?" Gaara's eye's full of suspicion.

"Kazekage-sama's just worried…for the well being of the village and of you. So he sent me! Suzy!" she exclaimed.

"Like he would worry about me. Do yourself a favor and leave, before I kill you," Gaara said.

"YAH RIGHT!!!" she poked his nose , "If you were going to kill me you would of already done so! I heard all about you!"

Gaara went slightly cross-eyed to stare at her finger but stopped at her hand instead, "You know of me yet you'll come near me?"

Suzy pulled her hand back then flicked him between the eyes, "Hmm… It didn't work…"

Gaara stood there with wide eyes. That was the first time he had ever felt pain. It was strange. Not exactly unbearable but he could do without it, "Didn't work?"

"Oh… I heard this rumor that no one could heart you cause of the sand," she placed her hand on her waist not waiting for his reply, "Listen buddy," she warped her other arm around the back of his neck so her lower arm would hang off his shoulder, "Your stuck with me, weather _you_ like it or not. It's not like I have anything better to do, so your stuck with me for the next hour!" she yelled.

Gaara looked at the street. No one was walking down the road. They probly all ran when they thought the girl was making him mad. Gaara brought his hand up tighten it around her neck, sand around his hand helped push down, "Die."

Suzy showed no fear, "Your going to kill me that way?! I thought you were the guy that makes his victims drown in their own blood."

Gaara brought his hand back a little startled, "Don't you care if I kill you?"

"Listen. All I have in my life is my fricken cat. So what ever. Why would I agree to watch you if I already had something to do?" she asked.

Gaara released her neck, "uh…" he didn't know what the hell to say. Who the hell would?

Suzy walked a few feet away and sighed then dropped her butt to the ground, "So are we going to just stay here? Or should we-" Suzy's stomach growled. Loud. Very Loud. Suzy was no longer sitting. Now she laid on her side pretending to be in pain while clutching her stomach, "OW!!! The pain of being human!!!! WHY GOD?!?! Why do you curse me so?"

Gaara stared at her as she began to rock side to side and kicked her feet in the air, "NEED!! NEED!!! FOOD!!!!" she tossed side to side.

Gaara had never seen some one act like that just because they're hungry. He stared in fascination, utterly speechless. Suzy got up and walked slowly toward the edge of the building. Gaara looked at her, "I thought I was stuck with you for a hour," he smirked.

"No duh! Come on!" she quickly tilted her head to motion him toward her. Gaara just sat there and turned his head to stare at nothing again. "Brat." Suzy looked for a place where she wouldn't be easily seen from the street then laid down and placed her head in her hand and held it up with her elbow. She sighed. Suzy looked at a watch that didn't seem to be on her wrist till now.

Another half hour passes of just them sitting there. None of them enjoying it. Suzy looked at her watch again, "Holy Carp! A whole half hour of nothing. Dang!"

Gaara looked back. He had forgotten she was there, but here she was, watching him, just like she said she would. He was surprised anyone would stay with him so long. He stared at her face, "You can leave is you want."

She looked at him, her brows pressed down and her eyes became narrow, "No. Kazekage-sama asked I stay with you at least a hour everyday if possible. If I denied him I'd just be selfish. There's already 24 hours to every day. Just one hour isn't asking much."

He looked at her. Gaara didn't have the logic to argue with her, "Hn. Are you still hungry?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"I can't believe you asked!" she said, her eyes went to him, "But since you ask, YES!!! YES!!! YES!!! AND YES!!!!" her mouth open but teeth clenched, a small line of drool coming from the corner of her mouth, her eyes opened as wide as possible.

"Then leave and go get some food," he said.

"Okay. HAY!!! I know what your trying to pull and it ain't gonna work!" she yelled. Gaara looked at her with questioning eyes, "You know it! You're trying to get me to leave! Well I can get my food and stay here at the same time!" Suzy made a chakra sign. Gaara watch her as she yelled, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Two clones appeared. The first one yelled, "What do you want Bee-och?" the second then yelled, "Ditto."

"Bananas, juice, bread, cheese."

"You got it," they disappeared. They were fast as they ran.

"Hmm… I didn't much thought into that. Now that's a weird order," Suzy exclaimed. Gaara stared a her. Suzy felt his eyes upon her, "Uh…why don't you like me? Please tell me. I'll try to improve on it. We have to spend a hour together each day anyway so why not enjoy it?"

Gaara looked at her. He shook his head no and looked away.


	3. Freinds?

A/N: Great. Just great.

**Friend?**

Suzy came to visit Gaara for a few days now. Gaara became quite found of her being around. She only had two demands. One, he didn't glare at her all the time. And two, he didn't kill in front of her. Gaara met them easily. Soon after he found the need to kill less and less. The time they spent together was no longer limited. They couldn't go in public because everyone got scared when they saw Gaara and Suzy would not allow Gaara to nock down a restaurant door just so they could eat. So little was known of there relationship. Only Kazekage knew of it.

Today they decided to meet at Suzy house. Gaara didn't really have a house or home because he didn't sleep so he didn't need to go to a home. He's sometimes eat with his siblings and occasionally his father but that's it. Gaara had to do that any way or he would get to eat.

Gaara pounded on a apartment door labeled 306. It was a four story building and they were on the third. A thought hit Gaara hard, 'Isn't this one of the building were they give one room apartments to orphans old enough to live on the own?' After a few seconds of knocking a yell came from inside, "I'M COMEING DAMN IT!!!" Gaara smiled. Suzy cursed a lot. Not because she was mad, usually she was joking around, but she did it cause she could.

The door swung open, "Well come in Gaara. Ya didn't come all this way to stand outside."

Gaara walked in. He was now in a living room with a very small TV on a table a radio next to that. There was a two person yellow couch and yellow chair facing them, separated by a table. On the table, even though they were in the dearest, were some lilies in a white and blue vase.

"Welcome to my sucky one room apartment . You'll she the Kitchen slash dining room over there," she pointed to a door way by the couch, "And over there's the bathroom," she pointed at a door net to the radio, "And down the hall way is my bedroom and a one out of two closets," she pointed at the hall next to the TV, "Selia sort of has a bed room down there meaning a scratching post and a huge pillow so-"

"Selia?" Gaara asked.

"Oh… just my cat. HEY SELIA!!! GET THE HELL OUT HERE!!!!" she yelled. They heard a meow in reply and soon where were joined by a cat with tan-ish fur and yellow eyes. She brushed against Gaara's leg and purred. Suzy threw herself on the couch, "Damn I'm so poor. I get a allowance that some of my relatives send my and that's it. I was murder getting all this furniture," she said.

"Aren't you a ninja?" he asked.

"Yah and that's it. I don't have a team or squad or any missions anymore since Kazekage made me watch you," she told him.

"Sorry."

"HOLY FUCK!!! Did you just apologies? Amazing," she said, "But you don't need to worry about it. I could of said no if I wanted too," she paused and looked at Gaara for a bit with a sad look in her eyes, "Are we friends now?"

Gaara thought back. He never thought of her as a friend just someone his father wanted him to spend time with and someone he didn't he to kill, "No. I don't need friendship. Love makes fools weak."

"Then why did you come here in the first place?" she asked. From her voice Gaara could tell his words didn't hurt her. For some reason, that hurt him instead.

Gaara tried to do his best to change the subject, "Where are your parents?"

Suzy's look changed. It seemed as if she was going to cry, "Dead."

Gaara stared at her, "How?"

"Killed."

"By who?"

"NO!!!" she avoided his eyes, "It doesn't matter. I can't hold a grudge anyway. So it doesn't matter."

Gaara looked at her then had a scary thought, 'What if? No.' He walked over and grabbed Suzy by the shoulders to make her look at him, "Who?"

She bowed her head in defeat, "Why should you care?" she sobbed a little. Gaara heard Selia hiss.

"Suzy…"

"It was," she paused, "You."


	4. Unable

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a week. I'm grounded!!!! I'm at a friend's house and using her computer so here's the next chapter and the next one probly won't come for a next week. Also last time I had a really dramatic twist. Sorry that I left you all hanging but this story might have a really long pot line. I wasn't planning on putting it all down at first but now I think I will. Okay here we go.

**Unable**

Gaara's fear was confirmed. Never in his life had he regretted killing anyone. And to make it worse, she never showed any anger or any hint that she cared. It made Gaara sick. He shouldn't be here.

Suzy's eyes widen as Gaara turned around and headed to the door, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?!" her voice seemed to carry so much emotion yet none at all.

Gaara stopped and bowed his head. He didn't bother turning around as he spoke, "I don't know what's going on. But I don't like it."

Sand began to pour from the gourd and found its way to Suzy's neck. Her hands shot up as she tried to pull it away. It was no use. Even if she could loosen some of it, the other grains were separate and would continue to push down, "What do you mean?" she as load as she could be while being strangled.

"This was all some plot for revenge wasn't it? Why else would anyone come near me?" his hands balled into fists, "When father asked you to do this you probly leaped for joy didn't you? You couldn't wait for your chance to kill me," the sand loosened a little, he wanted to here her reply.

Suzy's nose crinkled a little. Blood. The sand reeked of blood. She tried to ignore it, "Didn't you here me? I can't hold a grudge! I'm trying to be friends with the guy who killed my parents when I should be terrified of him!" Selia seemed to be meowing with fear for her master yet the little feline wasn't at a position to anything, even if she was a ninja cat.

"How can I believe you?" Gaara asked. Now he felt as if he was going to cry. He tried to fight the surging liquid that rushed into his eyes.

"I can't provide anything to convince you, but right now you're pulling the strings," the tension in Suzy's eyes from the situation seemed to fade, her eyes now warm and welcoming for him to see if he ever turned around, "You can kill me if you want," her lips curved into a sad but understanding smile.

Gaara turned to look at her. His eyes widened at her smile. That smile made him sick. Her face seemed to tell him 'My life is worthless. Go ahead. You won't be hurting anyone.' Shivers went down Gaara's spine. It scared him a bit to see her like that. Even though he had his sand around her neck -even though it seems like he was going to kill her- she was smiling for him. Just for him.

He walked over as Suzy's arms dropped to her side, signaling she wasn't going to fight. Gaara's hands replaced the sand as it found its way back to the gourd. "Maybe I will," he said coldly.

"I won't s- ah!" she shrieked. Gaara's arms found their way around her body. She couldn't do anything because his arms pinned hers to her sides. Gaara put a knee on the couch while he still didn't exactly know what he was doing, just that it felt so good.


	5. Crush

**A/N:** I'm still grounded!!!! Dad thought I'd deserve a extension on my time. So I have more week. Lucky, he's on first shift and he likes to go on the computer before he goes to work. He must have been a little tired because he left the commuter unlocked! I still can't use the TV or my Games but I can write for you today! Yes! I still have the radio though… so it ain't all bad. Anyway here's the new chapter. I will ad more later

**Crush**

Suzy sat there in Gaara's embrace. She couldn't move. She didn't want to move. Gaara's body was warm, but something about him seemed so cold. She felt as if there was a unnatural force pulling her in. She could very well feel it. Like cold hands yanking her heart. It sparked her curiosity.

She struggled until she had her arms wrapped around him. She could feel Gaara's warm breath on her cheek. His arms tighten a little more and Suzy started to feel pain, "G…Gaara, y-you're crush…crushing me."

Gaara could feel her heavy breathing against his body. He finally realized her. Suzy sat on the couch, slightly panting then her eyes went to him, "I'd offer to cook lunch but I feel a little light headed… Was that a hug or were you trying to squeeze to the life out of me?"

Gaara looked away.

"Maybe it was both?" suggested Suzy, "I'm going to turn on the TV," she got up and walked over a little wobbly. She sat in front of the table and reached under, "We could watch a video or I could rewire everything so we can watch cable," she looked back at him only to meet his death glare, 'Geeze! Typical boy. Unpredictable and stupid,' , "Cable it is!"

When she was finally done with the TV, she turned it on and walked over to sit next to Gaara. She dug in between the seat cushions until she made a sound a lot like she said, 'YES!' and pulled out a remote. She began flipping through the channels and then looked at Gaara, "Do you want any say in what we watch?"

Gaara glared at her again.

Suzy's eyes soften, she remembered that she should at least be thankful that he didn't leave after she told him about her parents, "I thought I asked you not to look at me like that," then she stared at Gaara with a playful glare, "It was one of my rules. Remember?"

Gaara looked away, "I don't care what we watch."

Suzy went through channels until something seemed to interest her then set the remote down. They sat there for a while, not really paying attention to what was on


	6. Trouble Makers

**A/N**: I'm no longer grounded!!!!! Sorry this chapter is **REALY** short.

Trouble Makers

Suzy laid in her bed and thought over today's events. Gaara left at a time when both of them figured they no longer needed each others company anymore. They didn't even say bye. He just opened the door and waited for her do something. When Suzy finally looked at him, acknowledging the fact he was leaving, Gaara turned around and shut the door.

Suzy sighed. She felt restless and wanted to do something to waste so energy before she finally fell asleep. She got up and wondered through the darkness over to her window. She slid it open and of course the cheep thing creaked so load that to Suzy it seemed like the loudest thing she ever heard. She pushed it up until it was ¾ of a foot open, far to small for any human to fit throw.

She made chakra signs and soon transformed into a small cat with snow white fur and blue eyes. She leaped onto the window sill and prepared to jump out but first called out into the darkness. Soon she was joined by Selia and they both jumped out the window. They both hit the ground and being that it was a three story drop, they both checked on each other before continuing on.

They ran down the empty streets as Suzy thought of something to do. Normally they'd just wonder around the village or go the gates to mess with the guards. Once they went as far as to marking up this one shop's windows. They just focused chakra to the bottom of there feet to allow themselves to walk at a desired 90 degree angle and dug their claws into the glass. And the best part was that the people inside just stood there watching! They didn't even get caught.

Selia and Suzy started running around as they thought of idea's of what to do. Before they could think of anything, they spotted a little Gaara, sitting on a rooftop all gloomy and depressed.


	7. Sky

A/N: Yes. Here's the new chapter. Sorry the last one was so short. I had homework then Dad told me that I'm not grounded anymore and blah blah blah…So I just typed out five paragraphs and blah. Well here's the new chapter… again.

Sky

Suzy's mind went spinning. She whispered a few meows to Selia and she hissed in reply. Suzy focused chakra to her feet as she ran for the wall. Before she reached the roof she froze. She had to execute her plan with care, especially since it was Gaara she was dealing with.

Suzy peeked over to make sure Gaara wasn't aware she was there then inched onto the roof as quietly as possible. She began to regret she didn't choose a darker color for her fur as she glanced at her white paws. When she was finally up, she possession her and pounced.

'I killed her parents,' Gaara's trail of thought was interrupted as he felt something land on his head. Eye twitching, he pushed it off then looked down to stare at it.

The small cat brushed against Gaara's side and began to purr. Gaara stayed still as the cat climbed into his lap. He decided now he'd dispose of the little creature. He wrapped his hand around it's neck and lifted it into the air.

The cat placed it's paws on Gaara's wrists as if to hold itself up.

"You kill me and master will never forgive you."

Gaara stared. _It _just talked. It had quite a familiar voice too. "And why should I care?" He heard a meow come from behind and turned around to see another cat with tannish fur, "Is that?"

"Selia!!!" the still dangling white cat yelled, "I didn't give you the signal to show yourself yet!!!"

The tannish cat's eyes narrowed, "Yes, but thought there was a good chance of him kill you before you could give it," Selia spoke with a deepish female voice.

The white cat began speaking in a feline language now, '_And you let your human tong slip so easily?_'

"I'm sorry. I don't mean it if it harms any future plans. Now may I advise that you her down?"

Gaara stared. He knew this cat must have had a strong relation to Suzy if it knew Selia. He released his hold and let the cat fall to the ground, "What do you want with me?"

"I hadn't really thought about it…" said the white feline.

"Great. Drag us down here with no idea of what your even doing. That's perfect S-Sky," Selia said with much sarcasm.

"Sky?! The best you can come up with is _Sky_?!" the cat now named Sky said.

"Well if you don't like it, you should of told me what you wanted to be called." 

"Hmm?" said a very confused Gaara.

"You're the guy that Sk-Suzy watches right? We just saw you and thought we'd come over," said Selia.

Sky glared at her the looked to Gaara, "Yeah, _and _to tell you that if you bale tomorrow we'll tear your head off!!!!!!"

"_Sky_, who are you?" Gaara said as he realized why her voice seemed so familiar.

"…." she started, "DON'T SAY MY NAME LIKE THAT!!!!! It ticks me of!!!" she yelled quite proud of her acting.

Gaara's suspicion faded a little but not completely, "So then where is Suzy?"

Sky stares at him, "What are we?! Her keepers?!?! We came here on our own accord and no one's the boss of us neither!!!"

"Suzy is in front of you," said Selia and even though she was a cat she still looked like she had a evil grin on her face.

Sky glares at her, "Meaning?"

"Meaning your-"

Before she could finish she was pounded into the ground by a very mad white cat, "Do you want to continue?"

"Actually, yes. Yes I do _Suzy_," Selia says. Gaara looks between the two felines but then shifts his gaze to the white one.

"Hmm?" Gaara asks again.


	8. Challenged

A/N: I need more damn people to read!!! Thank you Yoshi for your wonderful reviews. Everyone else… REVIEW DAMN IT!!!! 

**Challenged**

The newly revealed Suzy poofed into a cloud of smoke. When it finally cleared, there stood Suzy in her human form, "heh heh…" she scratched the back of her head with one hand, "Hi Gaara. What 's up?"

He glared at Suzy for a bit before finally asking, "Why are you here?"

"We're often out at night having fun around village," said Selia, "Are original intention was to annoy you but maybe we should go instead."

Suzy let out a nervous laugh and closed her eyes to avoid eye contact. She finally opened them again only to stare at the ground, "So we're meeting again tomorrow right?"

"You're a pest."

"Such people skills!" said Selia.

"So are we seeing each other tomorrow or what?"

'Why is she like this with me? Didn't I kill her family? Shouldn't she hate me?' thought Gaara before responding with a, "Yes."

"Do you want to meet at the training grounds? I'd love to have the opportunity to fight you after all the rumors I've heard. Just don't kill me 'Kay?" Suzy babbled out.

Gaara nodded, 'She wants to fight me?'

"That's great!!! Ow man! I can't wait!!!" Suzy yelled as she threw her arms in the air, "See you then Gaara! Nine o' clock sharp! 'Kay?"

Gaara nodded and Suzy jumped off in the direction of her apartment.

(**A/N**: OMG, a transition)

The alarm clock went off. Suzy smacked down on it then looked at the time. 'seven, thirty,' she thought. Sun light beamed through the still open window illuminating the almost bare room. All there is was the mattress that laid on the ground that Suzy used for a bed, a suit case in one corner where Suzy keep her clothes, a hamper that was half full, and the alarm clock that was on the floor next to the 'bed'.

Suzy kicked the blankets to the foot of the mattress then stretched her arms above her head. When she finally felt able, she got up and walked to the corner where the suit case was, kneeled down and opened it up. It wasn't zipped. It didn't need to be since Selia finally got over her bad habit of sneaking inside.

Suzy thought of the fight she was going to have and went about choosing her clothes for the day. 'He fights with sand so…' she pulled out a pair of blue-jeans that were faded a little but still durable, a black T-shirt with angle wings on the back, and a faded dark-blue cloak that would unfortunately cover up the cute wings.

She ran out of her room into the bathroom to get ready and walked ten minutes later in her personalized outfit. She walked over to the closet and opened it to start digging through the enormous clutter that was inside. She through out some black boots instead of her ninja shoes, two pieces of rope, a katana, and a belt.

Suzy pulled on the boots then used the rope to tie her pants leg around them as tight as she could to prevent sand from getting inside. She tucked her shirt then wrapped her belt around herself to keep everything in place.

Suzy wanted to check the katana before placing it on her person. She moved the sheath down a little to look at the blade. It was made out of a clear light blue crystal with a kanji near the handle on one side that read 'beauty'. Suzy stared at it's magnificence as a tear streamed down her face. Part of her mothers soul was fused to the sword to ensure the blade would never break and the user could cut threw any object he or she pleased. Her mother even went through the trouble of making it so when ever the rightful owner called to the sword in would return to them to ensure safety.

When Suzy was finished staring at it, she replaced the sheath and fastened the katana to her belt. She went back to the close and grabbed her kunai pouch and placed it around her right leg.

Suzy deciding she was finally ready, stood up and looked herself over. When she convinced herself she looked fairly descent she walked into the kitchen.

The kitchen was small. In a corner on top of the counter was a mini fridge and next to that a sink. After a little counter space there was a stove and oven that already was in the next corner. Across from the stove was a small garbage can and below and above the counter were cabinets.

Suzy opened the cabinet under the fridge to pull out a granola bar and opened the fridge above it to grab one of the apples inside and a water bottle. She took a sip of the water before fastening that on her belt next to her sword then began to consume the other two items she picked out.

An apple core and a granola bar rapper were now in the garbage as Suzy began to walk towards the door, "Selia! I'm leaving!"

"Don't kill yourself," said the feline as she walked into the living room.

"I think its up to me weather or not I want to comet suicide," Suzy stated, "BYE!!!!" the door closed behind her.

(**A/N**: WTF?! Another transition?)

Suzy stood in the North-East part of the training grounds. Sand grains already stuck to the bottom of her shoes as she threw punches and kicks at a large wood log. She squinted as she skitted a bit and sand flew into the air.

She have to be warmed up when Gaara got there because he was a sand user and being in a desert would really play to his advantage. But then again, Suzy liked challenges.


	9. Fight

A/N: Finally. A new chapter! WOOT! I wonder what Gaara's doing right now. 

"It doesn't concern you," a pair of aquamarine eyes glare at me.

GAARA!!! What are you doing _here_?!?! Your suppose to be preparing for the story!!! Our relationship is supposed to be a secret!!! You can't just pop in when the chapters about to begin!!!

"But I-"

No '_buts_'!!! Go get ready!!! Suzy's already waiting!!!

"But I want to be with you…"

Gaara, after the chapter… 'Kay?

"Alright," runs off to get ready.

Okay!!! Now that _that's_ over with… On with the story! And please don't tell my dad!!! I'm not supposed to be dating!!!

Fight

Suzy had stopped training to rest about fifteen minutes before Gaara was suppose to be there. Being that they were about to fight she didn't want to be worn out when he got there. She leaned against the log she was practicing on and waited. Suzy began to regret she didn't bring her watch. She was bad with time and began to wonder if she stopped to rest to early. She dismissed the thought when she heard a voice behind her.

"Let's do this," a boy said. Already seeing it coming, she pushed off the log and somersaulted on the ground as she evaded a large blast of sand that came so close to the ground she hardly dodged it.

"What the hell?!" Suzy yelled, sand rushing above her as she laid on her belly. Knowing some earth moves, she struggled to get her hands together in a chakra sign without sand scraping her arms before disappearing into the ground. The ground was also composed of sand being that they were in the desert and it made Suzy a little uneasy as she tried to get to the surface as fast as possible. She finally blasted out of the ground, jumping so high that she partly covered the sun, and with her cloak flaring out around her, Gaara almost mistake her for a goddess.

Focusing her chakra in her own jutsu that help slow her down while she fell Suzy yelled, "I didn't know we started!!!" then she clapped her hands together in another hand sign, "Wind Style! Raining blades!!!" she yelled as she gracefully reached the ground then did a few more hand signs. A blue barrier appeared around her as the wind seemed to pick up.

Gaara concentrated on the sand on the ground so that it wouldn't blow into the air and hind Suzy. Gaara stared as the air seemed to become visible in the forms of see through knifes without hilts. They all floated in the air as the wind died down. Suzy maintained her barrier as the countless blades pointed toward the ground and began falling.

Gaara's eye's widened as he started to yell, "Sand barrier!!!" Gaara yelled as he's own barrier formed. Seeing that Gaara wouldn't b hurt by her attack with his current defense, Suzy stopped the raining blades. Suzy then began to run toward the sphere of sand wondering how she could weaken it. She began to nail it with punches and kicks.

Feeling Suzy attacking his defense, Gaara let the sand drop to the ground but not before wrapping some around Suzy's ankle. When his shield fell completely down, Gaara stared at Suzy who hung upside-down struggling to get down. Gaara raised her until her face was at eye level then walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "Those attacks won't work. Not on me."

Suzy smiled at him as her body began to turn into a mud like substance. Gaara's head moved back and forth as he looked for something, 'A replacement jutsu. I misjudged her. But then I never seem her fight… I shouldn't of judged at all.'

Gaara heard a '_whoosh_' noise and turned around to see his sand defense against a pair of sheriken. He thought he saw the figure of a girl but it disappeared before he could register it.

Suzy circled around Gaara as fast as light, both hands over the hilt of her katana ready to strike. She grinned in satisfaction as Gaara twist and turned to find her. Suzy pulled the sword from its sheath then stopped strait in front him and held the blade for him to see.

Gaara stared at the sword as his sand defense began to rise slowly. Seeing this Suzy laughed, it wasn't annoying or evil though, more like a angle or a child who just got a piece of candy. Suzy looked at him then spoke, "That won't do you any good… If I will it, Mom will let me slice through anything I want! Even your sand barrier!"

'Mom?' Gaara thought before responding, "My mother protects me as well."

Suzy stared at him not exactly knowing what he meant but didn't get to ask as sand wrapped around her legs. A blast of sand came rushing toward the captured Suzy. Without thinking, she let her katana carve the sand from her feet the dodged the attack. Next she jumped onto the sand that was rushing past. Suzy ran in the opposite direction the sand was going and of course wasn't going as fast as normal but she was quick enough anyway and reached Gaara. He looked at the girl who had now slowed her run so it now looked like she was running in place. Suzy stopped and then the sand began to rush her back but then she jumped into the air. Gaara's attack fell as he stared at the fast approaching Suzy who held her blade so it pointed at him. His sand raised on its own to protect him but like she said, it cut right through it. Gaara's eyes widened, 'This is it. Her payback for me killing her parents.' Much to Gaara's surprise, the blade didn't slash him to pieces. The blade stopped right at his neck as he felt a drop of something warm trail down, then the blade turned so instead of the sharpened edge pointing to his neck but instead the side. The blade then was brought back as Suzy smiled brightly.

"Ha! I win!" she stuck her tong out childishly.

Gaara looked at her, "And who decided that?"

"The fact that I almost killed you!" Suzy paused as her smile faded while she thought about something, "Well actually… It was mostly me but Mom helped a lot… But I'll learn how to do that with my own blade one day! And my blade will be much better!!!"

Gaara glared at her, "I thought you said your mother was dead."

Suzy frowned, "She is… but she helped me too," she began to smile again, "Let me help you with that cut I gave you! I may not be a medical nin but I can bandage that up for you! No problem!!!" Gaara stared as she reach behind her cloak into a back pocket then brought out a roll of bandages, "I brought it since I knew one of us was bound to get hurt in the fight."

Gaara watched as she walked over, "No you don't have-," he stopped as he felt Suzy's warm soft hands carefully wrap the bandage around his neck.

"I'm glad I hit right there," Suzy said as her hand glowed green just to stop the bleeding for it was all she could do as she rapped the bandage around, "I almost hit the artery…" she said as she finished, "There! Does it hurt?"

Gaara looked at her with something in his eyes she almost mistake for sadness, "I'm not sure."  
Suzy look softened, 'I guess the rumors I heard _were. _He's never felt pain before. Except the time I flicked him in-between the eyes… the feeling is completely foreign to him.'

Gaara looked at her, "Why didn't you kill me? This was a revenge plot for killing your parents right? Wouldn't this be the perfect moment to get that revenge?"

"Who the hell said this was a revenge plot?!" Suzy yelled as he looked at her surprised, "It's just that because I'm watching you I don't get anymore missions!!! I was bored!!!"

Gaara looked at her as if she was crazy, "You risked your life to fight me because you're bored?"

"Hey!" she gave him a cold glare, "I know my abilities and strengths! Give me some credit for my worth!!! Even if it isn't that much!!!"

Gaara repeated her words in his head before smiling.


	10. The Family’s Finally Involved

A/N: Sorry for last chapter. I'm bad at writing fights. And Yoshi!!! Don't deny it 'cause I am!!! I don't want to be good at it either. I already have this problem that I narrate myself in my head, not on purpose of course. It just be weird if I'm staring at my enemy then all of a sudden the voice in my head goes, 'She dreams of punching him in the face. Her eyebrows press down as she remembers….' you get the point. Yes I do have a voice that narrates for me and it annoys the hell out of me. 

The Family's Finally Involved 

Suzy and Gaara walked over the training grounds to nowhere in particular unaware that they were being watched.

Kankuro sat behind a large sand dune wondering, 'What the heck is going on?!' He noticed that Gaara would always be nowhere to be found one hour of every day so he went to investigate. Now he finds Gaara fighting someone without killing them? Who was this girl?

Suzy twirled a kunai around her index finger, 'I get the feeling something's watching us…' she thought not knowing how right she was, "So what do you want to do now Gaara?"

Gaara looked back at her, "I'd like to sped the rest of the day alone."

"Eh…," Suzy nervously laughed, "Oh…Okay." Suzy jumped into the air and vanished after whispering a 'bye bye'.

Gaara, after registering the fact Suzy was gone, teleported with streams of sand. He had a few people he wanted to see.

Kankuro ran out from behind the dune and stared, "What the hell is going on here?"

-----

Gaara appeared outside a bedroom door. He kicked it in with out second thought.

"What the hell?!" yelled a blond girl that was inside. She stood in front of a mirror and _was_ brushing out her hair until the unwanted disturbance. She saw Gaara and quickly around to face him as she laughed nervously, "Gaara nii-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Temari…," Gaara started, "What do girls like?"

Temari stared, 'Dose he have a…No! That's impossible!!! Must be another one of his mood swings…' "It depends on the girl. Some girls like things with color, others animals and others jewels. Some don't like getting things at all."

"That doesn't help much," Gaara though a bit before asking another question, "If I want a girl to think I like her… what do I give her?"

"I would say flowers but you won't find many of those in a desert," his sister said, "Maybe some bracelet or a stuffed animal, candy would work too."

"Where do I get that?" Gaara asked.

Temari tried not to laugh as she thought of Gaara going around buying presents for anyone in particular, "At a store. There one right by… You know what?" Temari ran to her night stand and pulled open the bottom drawer, "Let's see… Let's see… Ah Ha!!!" Temari exclaimed as she pulled out a bracelet made of gold beads. Each gold piece was in graved with either a dark or light blue crystal so it went the pattern, 'Light, dark, light, dark, ext.'

"What's that?" Gaara asked.

"Just give this to who ever it is," Temari said as she held it out.

Gaara's sand drifted over and took the bracelet from her hands. The sand drifted back and pulled the wrist accessory into his gourd before the cork covered up the opening again, "Thank you Temari," Gaara said before disappearing into streams of sand.

'Did he just say '_Thank you_'? What the hell just happened?' Temari asked herself.

Just then Kankuro ran into the room, "Have you seen Gaara?"

"Ya… He just left."

"Good…"

"You will not believe what just happened!!!" they both said in unison.


	11. Oasis

A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update! I was stuck at my grandmother's house… She does have a internet connection but all I had was my PSP. I attempted to update with it but it took a minute to write every word so I'm like 'Screw this shit…'. You know? In the end… all I could ask myself was, 'If grandma doesn't have a computer… why does she have a internet connection?' It truly puzzles me… also, the fact that Gaara killed Suzy's parents won't be important for quite a while. Here's the new chapter.

Oasis

Suzy sat on her window sill and leaned on the glass. She was on the outside and her window was closed. Why was she sitting on a outside window sill tree stories up you ask? This was the best place for Suzy to think. There was only one thing. She didn't have anything to think about. Sure she was puzzled but she didn't know why. Maybe that's why she had to think? To question why she was puzzled?

Suzy thought back to the fight she had earlier today. She won but it was hard. And since they were fighting one friendly terms, Gaara probly held back. And she gave it her all. 'God I'm so weak…,' Suzy scowled herself, 'No. It's just that you've never fought under those conditions before,' she told herself.

Feeling better for no particular reason, Suzy pushed of the building and headed toward the village gates. At the same time, Gaara headed for her apartment.

Gaara, being pushed throw the air by his sand, looked for Suzy. He'd head over to her place and look there then look over the village. He would no longer deny the fact that he needed her, Gaara, just wouldn't admit to it. He appeared outside her door and knocked. Getting no answer, Gaara let some of his sand seek under the door and to where he remembered the lock to be. When he successfully got the door open, he walked in.

"Suzy?" called Gaara. He froze for a bit. It was the first time he ever really used her name. It rolled of his tong and felt good to say for some reason. "Suzy?" he called again but a little louder.

"You won't find her here."

Gaara turned his head to look at a certain tan-furred feline, "Why's that Selia?" he asked.

"She probly went to the oasis. Suzy often goes there to calm herself down," the cat informed him.

Gaara looked at her, "There is no other oasis in this desert except the ones the villages are built around."

Selia's eyes stared at him with the message, 'Are you stupid? No wait. You are,' when she continued, "This desert is vast. You think that there wouldn't be at least one watering hole we overlooked?"

"Very well," the impatient boy said, "Where is this oasis?"

"Come," the cat hopped pass him and out the door, "I will lead you there if you choose."

Gaara gave the feline a nod before hopping on his sands and following her.

-----

The two traveled a few miles away from the village before the feline used her ability to speak.

"Stop," Selia demanded before lifting a paw and using her own paw to remove part of a barrier, "We use a this barrier to make the place invisible from the outside. I'm only showing you where it is. Just walk right through and start looking for her. I'm going back to the village."

"Wait," Gaara said before Selia could run off, "How do I know if this is not a trap?"

Selia let out a few grunts that where probly meant to be laughs but had to much of a cat like accent, "If we really wanted to kill you… We would of a long time ago. Bye."

Gaara walked through the barrier not bothering to watch the cat leave. There were somewhat dense tropical trees, then bushes all surrounding a little body of water to small to be called a pond but far to large to be a puddle. A tree in Gaara's gaze blocked half of the body of a brown haired girl dressed in a black shirt and blue-jeans.


	12. The Girl

A/N: Wow… quite a few more people read… I even had one more review the usual. Thank you everyone. Here's the chapter.

The Girl

Suzy sat next to the over sized puddle. Her katana, cloak and boots were next to her in a pile. She dipped one toe into the water enjoying the cool feeling. The water was so clean and see through that you could make out the stones and plants at the bottom. Suzy closed her eyes and enjoyed her alone time when a voice spoke to her.

"Suzy," said a certain red head boy.

"Ah!" screamed Suzy, "How did you get here? Did anyone follow you?"

Gaara sighed, "Your cat showed me the way and other then her, I came alone."

Suzy seemed quite a bit calmer after that, "So why are you here?"

Gaara started to make his way around the pound while saying, "I came to give you something."

"Really? What?" Suzy asked.

The cork on Gaara's gourd popped off. The gold bracelet came out in a lump of sand and floated over to Suzy. Gaara stood a few feet away and watched the scene.

Suzy pulled the accessory out of the cloud of sand and inspected it, "Is this real Sapphire? Beautiful," she slipped it onto her wrist, "Did you _steal_ this?"

"No," Gaara replied a little nervously.

"Are you sure? I mean… who knows how much this is worth…"

Gaara shook his head.

"Well thank you very much. But this is the kind of thing you give a girl on a date. Do you know that? Or maybe you- Oh…" Suzy was silent as a blush creped onto her cheeks.

Gaara blushed a little too, "Is something wrong?" he choked out.

Suzy looked at him and smiled, "There is something but it's not wrong…"

Gaara didn't know what she meant but couldn't form words so he simply nodded.

-----

Temari and Kankuro raced to the Kazekage's room. They got there and opened the door without knocking. There inside was their father, hunched over a pile of papers and scrolls.

He looked up to see his two oldest kids tripping over themselves as they tried to make it to his desk, "What is it?"

"Some girl is hanging out with Gaara!" Kankuro exclaimed, "I think she might be a-"

"I am quite aware of the situation," said the Kazekage, "I ensure you the girl will bring no harm to our village. It's quite the opposite really."

The two siblings glanced at one another to see if the other knew what he was talking about. Temari finally asked, "What do you mean?"

"The girl objective is merely to restrain Gaara's need to kill, and give her life if the plan backfires."

"So are you saying… You forced this girl to befriend Gaara?" Temari concluded.

Her Father nodded.

"And she mange to do that without getting killed?" Kankuro asked yet pointed out at the same time, "I got to meet this girl!"

Temari Nodded.


	13. Molments

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated. It's the holiday/birthday/event/stuff season so I've been really busy with celebrations and shopping for people and being dragged all over the place for reasons I do not know. And the whole time I never saw a computer… wait, that's a lie. I saw one at Best Buy… but other then that! I haven't seen a computer the whole time till now! So read this chapter that by some miracle I could get up and don't expect to many updates anytime soon. Sorry again. Remember to review! 

Molments

Suzy clinged to Gaara as they were pushed through the sky. They were carried only a few meters above the ground at unbelievable speeds by sand. More sand acted as a wind block in front of them and with in a few seconds they were at the village gates again. They didn't stop just went write through and headed toward the Kazekage tower. Suzy didn't even realize what happened until they finally landed on a small wood platform high above the ground.

Suzy looked around then discovered they were at the Kazekage tower. She never been in any other part of this building except the meeting areas and the Kazekage's office. She looked around more to see that were the platform met the building there was a wooden door, "Gaara? Where are we? I know we're at the Kazekage tower but I've never seen this part before…"

"This is my room," Gaara confessed, "There's no other way to get in but here. I made it so."

Suzy looked at the door again, "But I thought you didn't sleep, and your usually out… why would you need a room?"

Gaara walked forward and opened the door, "It's pretty bare inside. I just use it to store my clothes and things and for baths."

Suzy nodded, understanding then walked pass Gaara inside. He was right. It was almost completely empty. There was a dresser in one corner and next to that was probly a closet and the sliding doors were made of mirrors. On the opposite wall was a door that Suzy guessed was the bathroom. The only other thing in the room was the three person white couch. The carpeting was bluish-grey and the walls were dull green.

Suzy examined the room more to find nothing she thought Gaara-ish inside, "Why are we here again?"

Gaara shrugged, "You didn't tell me where you wanted to get dropped off. Did you want to go somewhere?"

"I don't know…" she said, "It's dark in here! Why don't you have any windows?"

Gaara walked in and shut the door leaving them in complete darkness until Suzy heard a click and the lights went on. Suzy looked up to see a dim ceiling light with sand on the end on the short chain that hanged from the side. "I don't need windows. They only make it easier to target me."

"Okay Mr. Paranoid," Suzy replied, "_So_…What were _you _going to do when you got here?" Gaara's only answer was a shrug and Suzy sighed and walk over to the couch. She threw herself on it then leaned back and closed her eyes before continuing, "I'm tired anyways, and your couch feels a lot more comfortable then my lumpy bed," she already felt her mind drifting.

Gaara stride over then lifted Suzy's already sleeping form, in order to make room for himself. Gaara's gourd disappeared before he sat in a upright position still holding Suzy bridal-style before moving his arm behind her back and neck. Gaara then moved a leg to help support his arm and his other leg bent and tucked behind his other. He finally positioned Suzy in a way he hoped she'd feel comfortable in before shifting a bit so he wouldn't fall asleep.

Suzy curled up a bit as she snuggled into Gaara's warmth as he held his breath hoping she wouldn't wake up.

-----

Kankuro and Temari opened the door only to gape at what they saw. There stood Gaara with a girl in his arms, to transfixed by Suzy's face to realize anyone was there. His gourd laid on the couch next to them and some sand was dimming the already dim light. Both siblings were still speechless as Gaara finally looked up to meet their stare.

"What?" he demanded, his smile faded and there was a struggle to keep his own voice down. Suddenly fear mixed into Temari and Kankuro's faces. Gaara's eyes narrowed, "I'm not going to kill you. Not with her here. She doesn't exactly like blood as much as I do."

"W-who is _she_?" Temari choked out while she struggled to see the girls face.

Gaara glared at her, "Why are you here?"

What should they say? That Kankuro was spying on Gaara and saw the girl and their father wouldn't tell them who the girl was? The only result they could think of for telling the truth was death. So they lied.

"We were looking for you," Temari said.

"Is that so?" Gaara's eye's turning green as black pupil like slits appeared and the whites began to turn grey.

'_We're dead_,' Kankuro told himself.


	14. You’re Scared

A/N: I love writing this story for some reason… OMG… I was able to update… Review after!

You're Scared

"**Why are you here?!**" Gaara's asked, Shukaku's voice well mixed in. Kankuro and Temari started to back away towards that nearby door only to see Gaara's sand close it.

Suzy's eyes unnoticeably cracked open. Her eyes traveled up to Gaara's face and she couldn't remember every falling asleep on top of him. Then there were those still changing eyes….

"_What the_?!" Suzy yelped out as she fell off Gaara and the couch and onto the floor. She sat there for a second wondering why she did that.

Temari stared at the girl already knowing who she was, "Suzy?!" Temari's eyes wondered a bit to find the bracelet she gave Gaara on Suzy's wrist.

"Temari? What are you… Oh yeah… Your Gaara's sister," Suzy remembered. Suzy and Temari knew each other because Temari gave her a little training while they were still at the academy so Suzy could skip into a higher class. Of course the two _others _didn't know any of this.

"Temari? You know this girl?" Kankuro asked. Gaara thought to himself, '_Yes… dose she?_'

Temari dared to walk over and pat Suzy on the head, "She's my old student!" she exclaimed while at the same time thinking, '_I'm saved!_'

Suzy smiled sheepishly, "I'm still tired…" she confessed.

"Well I guess you should be," Kankuro explained, "Sun 'd set more then a hour ago."

Suzy turned her head to look at Gaara, he still had the same eyes Suzy was scared of. She wouldn't tell anyone this, but she was there when her mother and father died and those eyes reminded her all to well about how it happened. Suzy turned away quickly hoping he didn't see the look on her face, '_It's not that I'm scared of him…_'

However, Gaara did see the look of shook and fear Suzy gave him, '_I thought you were different…_' he wasn't sure weather he was he was angry or sad. All he thought he knew was Suzy feared him. Gaara got up and walked toward the door, "I'm leaving."

"Wait?! Ain't you… Nah, forget it," Suzy murmured.

Gaara walked out the door and Suzy worked on reacquainting herself with Temari and getting to know Kankuro. After talking for a while Suzy yawned.

" 'Kay guys… I'm going home and to bed," she yawned out, "Hope I see you later."

Everyone walked out and jumped off. Suzy hit the ground and decided she didn't want to jump all the way home so she stopped on the street to walk. Realizing her katana was jabbing her in the leg, she readjusted it and started walking again.

-----

Gaara hated the way he felt right now. His heart hurt with familiar pain and he knew only one way to get rid of it.

He jumped from roof to roof his eyes now yellow on black with a black diamond for the pupil. He use them to search the streets for victims and couldn't help but snicker at the thought of seeing blood after so long. Gaara then saw his target. A girl walking down the road, it was to dark to make out any other features.

Gaara landed in a ally that was a little but ahead of her path. When she finally came by he let his sand rush to pin her feet to the ground. Next it went for her arms.

Gaara frowned. He didn't hear his victim's screams yet. Sand around the girls body tightened as the Shukaku possessed Gaara spook, "To stared to even yell for help eh? Doesn't matter. You'll be dead some anyway."

"Would you shut the fuck up?" said a familiar voice.

The sands loosened, "Suzy?"

"Ya guessed right! Go home to take a nap but 'stead get threatened to get killed. The world 's cumin' to a en'. I swear…" Suzy mumbled forgetting a few letter hear and there.

Gaara launched forward and grabbed Suzy's neck in a tight grip with both hands. He then dropped his sands then swigged her into the ally slammed her into a wall still keeping his hands in place, "**Why did you lie to me?!**" he demanded.

A steam of blood went down Suzy's chin as she tried to ignore pain, "What do you mean?"

"**You said you weren't scared of me!**" He informed her, "**So why did you look at me like that before?!**"

**_Kill her… _**a voice called out to Gaara and his hands tightened.

"I'm not scared of you!!! It's-," Suzy's eyes went up from his chin to glance to see if those eyes were still there. Seeing them worse then before, she closed her eyes tight, "Why didn't you kill me that night?! Why did you take everything _except _my life away?!" tears slipped from her closed lids even though she tried to hold them back.

Gaara's eyes grew wide as he figured out what she was talking about. He finally released her and she slid down the sobbing, her face hidden by her hands. Gaara couldn't help but feel guilty, even if he didn't know what it was. It was just a new pain, one just as bad as before.

"I'm scared of the eyes!!! _OKAY?!_" Suzy screamed, breaking her vow that the would never tell, "They're just a reminder of…of…" she cut off as she muffled sobs.

Reacting on instinct, Gaara leaned down and embraced her. Suzy winced as he felt something warm against his arm, already knowing what it was. By the way he felt it streaming down his hands, he knew she was loosing too much of it. Suzy started to feel dizzy as she leaned on his shoulder. Gaara's sands quickly pushed them into the air.


	15. The Kiss

**A/N: **I've been waiting to write this chapter forever!!! sobs

The Kiss

Suzy opened her eyes but immediately shut them as she felt pain rush to her back, "These bandages are too tight…" she moaned. She did a quick mental check on the body that asked herself, '_Why am I in a Hospital bed?_' 

"SUZY!!!!!"

Suzy turned her head to the door and watched as Temari burst into the room. Another voice said warning, "I you wake her up I'll-"

"Suzy! You're a wreck!!!" Temari yelled despite the fact her brother was trying to tell her something, "I see you for the second time in years to find you half dead?!"

"Gomen, Temari-san," Suzy said weakly, "I could of prevented it if I wanted to."

"It's not your fault," Temari bravely glared at her brother for a second then came over and patted the wounded shoulder lightly, "Were getting a special medical ninja to come in and heal you. He's one of the assistants of a person our dad is working with."

"You don't need to. Really. I'll be fine."

"No. It's best if we get your wounds treated right away. They're pretty big probly won't heal completely on there own," Gaara said, though he said it coldly.

Suddenly Suzy felt burning in he throat. She leaned up and coughed into her hands. When she finally stopped, she looked at her blood stained palms, "Okay. Maybe I do need treatment," she said with blood on her face too.

"Let me get a wash cloth," Tamari ran out and Gaara walked over to Suzy.

He took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him, "Gomen…" Gaara wiped away a couple of drops of blood on her cheek with his thumb.

"Gaara…" Suzy whispered as she closed her eyes to enjoy his rough yet soft touch. His hand soon pulled away and Suzy opened her eyes as Temari entered the room.

"Okay let's clean you up," Suzy was too tired do anything while Temari wiped off her face and hands. She soon fell asleep before the wind user was done.

-----

Suzy opened her eyes again to find the room completely dark. She still felt pain, a sign which the person that was supposed to treat her hadn't come yet. A voice seemed to be whispering something in the dark

"I'm Sorry."

Suzy whispered back, "Gaara?"

"Your awake?" He asked surprised.

"Just woke up. I was having such a good dream though…"

"A dream?"

"Yeah… You were there Gaara, _smiling_,"Suzy said the last part with sadness. It was too true, the fact that she never really seen him smile.

Gaara could make out her figure in the darkness, '_She was dreaming about **me**? And it wasn't a nightmare?_' Suzy's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"It may seem weird to ask but," she paused for a second, "Will you smile for me when I can see you? Just once? A real smile, it's all I ask of you."

Gaara got closer to her and put one hand on the side of her face and leaned Suzy toward him, "Can you feel me smile?" he brought his lips down on hers.


	16. Tears

**A/N: **This chapter is unbelievably cheesy and short. Sorry!

**Tears**

Suzy just sat there with Gaara's lips on hers. It wasn't a deep kiss. Oh heavens no. Just light contact between their two faces. Suzy still hadn't figure out what was happening.

Gaara wasn't sure but something didn't feel right. By the way it felt she wasn't kissing him back yet. Was that bad? He began to pull away but Suzy lifted her hands and prevented it. He started to lean against her when Suzy whimpered against his lips. Gaara liked the feeling but he knew she was in pain.

Gaara pulled back still very close and looked at her, "I'm sorry…"

"Gaara…" Suzy hand still on the back of his head, "Why… Why did you do that?"

Gaara leaned down a little more so his moving lips moved against hers as he spoke, "did you not want me to?"

"I didn't say that…" Suzy said feeling weird, talking against someone else's lips. Suzy finally opened her eyes and make out Gaara's eyes in the darkness. She turned her head then said, "Maybe when I feel better we can do it again."

Gaara hesitantly kissed her cheek, "Do you love me?"

Suzy swore that she never felt her heart beat so fast. Her voice was failing her but she finally answered, "You mean you don't know the answer?"

"Suzy…"

"What? Damn it Gaara… I never hated you, if fact… I feel so happy around you," Suzy paused choosing her next words. She reached up and touched the bandages still around Gaara's neck, "I was always noticing that I was becoming to attached to you day by day. The option 'love' came up to me but I denied it and told myself we only known each other for a week, but now I wouldn't deny that I might love you… Do you hear what I'm saying Gaara? I love you…"

"Suzy… I don't know-"

"If you can love me back?" Suzy paused again, "I excepted that you'd probly never be able to return my feelings but that's okay 'cause all I want is to be there for you… can you understand that?"

Gaara felt his heart get heavy, "No I can't… but I'll try… and I think I already love you too."

Suzy's tears streamed down her face as she looked at Gaara, "Thank you Gaara…" her hand that was holding him down and stroked his cheek as she closed her eyes pushing out a few more tears and smiled.

Gaara hand went up to wipe away her tears, "Why do you still cry?"

"You don't have to be just sad when you cry. There are so many other emotions that can bring tears too."

"Suzy… I'm really sorry," tears now were coming to Gaara's eyes, "The medical ninja will be here tomorrow."

Suzy felt wetness against her hand and started to wipe away _his_ tears, "See? These ones are from guilt."

Gaara's hands where still on her face, "Then your's must be from happiness."

"Exactly."


	17. Medic

**A/N: **You have **_NO_** idea how fucking hard this is! I have only the on-screen keyboard, and dial-up! Not to mentionit takes like a hour for the spell-check to work so I'm skipping that! I hate my mom's compter...

Suzy sat up on the hospital bed, unable to sleep. After Gaara left, she found out it was hard to lay down with out her back hurting. She tried changing possisions only to find it hurt just as much. Suzy coundn't sleep with pain so she was forsed to stay in a sitting pose all night. True she did fall asleep every now and then but she'd either fall back and be in pain again or lean foreward and wake from the pain of the new pose. Life is just wounderful ain't it?

Suzy was given alot of time to think since she couldn't sleep. She often thought over what happened between her and Gaara last night. That was her firt kiss. Suzy bet it was his too... but did this mean she was now Gaara's girlfriend?

Suzy was so tired and wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't hear the footsteps in the hall, nor did she hear them stop outside her door, the door open, the footteps in her room, _or_ the door close. Suzy did though hear someone clear their throat.

"What?" Suzy said a little too coldly then she hoped for, she felt too tired to make any effort to see whoever it was. After a few mintes of waiting, she slowly let her eyes wonder to the young man who stood there.

He was mostly dressed in purple, except the white baggy shirt under a short purple one. His purple shirt stopped athis adomen and it was sleeveless with a large neckbad. He had purple, elbow length, gloves and capri pants too. His hair was a rare but still natural shade of grayish-white, or maybe it's whitsh grey. His bangs were held out of his eyes with a blule, steel-pated, _leaf_ ninja head band and Suzy knew there was a ponytail in the back, even if she couldn't tell from her angle. Then his eyes were hiden by then gleam of his huge, full-moon glasses.

Suzy's eyes soften a bit, '_Must be the medical ninja..._' Even though Suzy was the type to walk blindly into danger, she never needed a medical professinal before. "Uh... are you the medic?"

"Why yes," he spoke with a hapy one that sounded evil to Suzy for some reason, "I'm Kabuto. I heard you got pretty big injury. Taking on Gaara of the Sand? Not a wise choise."

Suzy smiled, "You're probly right. Now ca n you heal this wound? It's preventing me from sleeping and as a result I'm very cranky."

"Right. Only reason I'm here isn't it?" Kabuto said with a underscribable tone. He walked over and before Suzy could blink her hospial gown was in shreds. Part of it still remained intack around her waist and Suzy looked to make sure her breastswere binded by her bandes.

Kabuto sat down and ran a hand down her back. Suzy winced in pain and Kabuto stopped, "That's quite a bit of damage. I'm surprised your still aive with such an injury."

The white-haired boy poured some soothing chakra into the wounds. It was so calming Suzy had a hard time staying awake. By the time he finished, she was asleep ontop of the medic.

Kabuto wondered what he should do as he studied thr girls features. He realized she was cute in a way. Kabuto punished himself mentaly for that. This was Gaara's girl, so he couldn't think like that. Kabuto dug his fingers through her hair ad desidedto leave whenv she woke up.


	18. Perverts

**A/N: **Okay I don't plan on spending mush longer on this story. Don't worry! There will be a sequel! So a few more chapters and this one is done! Thank you to all my loyal readers for sticking to reading this story!

**Perverts**

Gaara walked down the hall with a box of candy in hand. Temari told him him that Suzy liked tangy treats especially fruity kind. So she help him look for them and he was in the hospital unable to control the small curve of his lips someone could call a smile.

Gaara stopped outside the door and spent a few minutes clamming himself and then grabbed the knob. He turned it slowly and pushed the door open and looked inside. His eyes widened. Suzy was on top of the _medic_. For some reason Gaara felt his heart tear but wasn't sure why. But he felt like this guy was stealing _his_ Suzy. _His_ purpose . _His_ love.

"Oh... Gaara of the Sand. Nice to see you again. Doing well are we?" Kabuto asked casually.

"You can cut the act. Get out. Now," Gaara said coldly.

Kabuto shifted Suzy's sleeping form of him. He walked out of the room while earning a cold glare from Gaara.

When he was surely Kabuto was gone, Gaara walked over and slapped Suzy awake. Suzy sat up quickly and rubbed the side of her face, "_What_ could that that possibly be for?!"

Gaara stared coldly at her, "How are you doing?"

"What?! This is bull shit!!!!" Suzy quickly calmed herself then looked at Gaara with concern, "Is something wrong?"

Gaara realized he probably over reacted to yell at her, "Gomen... How are you?" he asked a bit warmer.

"Great! Four-eyes healed my back for me and everything... but..." she was hesitant but soon smiled sheepishly at Gaara, "Could you get me some clothes?"

Gaara's eyes widened at Suzy's reviling form. He dropped the candy and ran out the door at fast pace, "TEMARI!!!!"

-----

Temari turned and faced the window. She was sure that she had just heard Gaara's voice yelling her name. No that couldn't be. He's at the hospital with Suzy. Temari convinced herself she was hearing things and began reading again.

Gaara marched up and rasped on Temari's door. She finally opened the door and stared at her little brother, "Something wrong Gaara?"

"Suzy... Clothes... NOW!!!!" Gaara panted. He didn't teleport with his sand but ran all the way there.

"Well Gaara, don't go all panic-y on me. It's not that big of a deal. I'll go get some of my older stuff," Temari said and walked over to her closet and swung it open. She pulled out a cardboard box and dug through it, "It's a good this I didn't throw this away yet, now Suzy has weird fashion sense. She doesn't like the protective clothing for desert sands and she hates to ware pink. Something a little baggy... Ah! Here!"Temari pulled out a worn yet bright purple shirt that had a few tares and a black pair of jeans. She dug through the box some more and pulled out some black sandles with blue straps, "Give this to her."

Gaara grabbed the outfit from Temari and walked out, "Thank you." he disappeared with the sands.

The corner of Temari's mouth twiched, "Did Gaara just say 'Thank you'?"

-----

Suzy pulled out a few more pieces of candy and chewed them in her mouth, '_Gaara sure is taking a while..._' she placed the still almost full box of candy next to her on the bed.

"S-Suzy," there was Gaara in the door way with his had extended out and a pile of clothes on it. His head was tilted down so his bangs covered his eyes but they weren't long enough to cover the blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you Gaara," Suzy said politly, '_So **that's** why he was like that. I wonder if I could torture him more..._' she smiled and walked over to Gaara and took her new outfit, "So Gaara... can you help me take off my bandages?"

If Gaara was pink before he wasred now! He lifted his visoin from the floor and stared at Suzy's chest, "Uh..."

Suzy giggled then turned around, "The end is on my back so can you unclip it for me? I can't reach," she pointed at the center of her back.

Gaara covered his eyes with one hand and uncliped the bandage. Suzy closed the door behind him and walked to the bed, "If it bothers you that much you should get out."

Gaara didn't respond so Suzy continued to unwraping the bandaged from her body. Gaara involintarily slid two fingers apart and peeked. He's first thought was pressing his fingers back together and pretending he didn't look, but he couldn't. So he just watched as Suzy completely unwraped the bandages from her form. It was obvious that she had already hit puberty at her young age, way too obvious. How can a twelve year old get curves like that?! Her abdomen was nice and skinny too... Before Gaara's observations could go into much detail, Suzy put the purple shirt on. Soon she had everything else on too.

"Okay I'm done," Suzy porclaimed.

Gaara didn't say anything, he didn't even move, '**_Gee... Boy. You sure know how to pick 'em,_**' said a very approving Shukaku in the back of Gaara's mind. "eh..."

"What?" Suzy asked, "Oh... I need to see if Seila 's okay. She can take care of herself but I like making sure."

Gaara nodded as Suzy grabbed his arm and yanked his hand away from his face, "Come on!" 


	19. Unwanted Notes

**A/N: **Guess what... I'm at my mom's again... But this time! I remembered my keybord! No writer is a writer unless they have their own keybord! Everyone know that! Well I'm focusing on this story more because I want to finish it so I can start the next one.

**Unwanted Notes**

Gaara and Suzy walked to her apartment hand in hand. There was no one around them. It was a uncrowded part of town. Hardly anyone came down these roads unless they had to.

Suzy was humming a little tune but stopped, "After we see Seila let's go see your father. 'Kay? Kankuro stopped by while you were away. Said you had some sort of mission or something. Anyway... we don't have to go if you don't want to."

Gaara didn't respond, just keep walking. His hand slipped out of Suzy's but she quickly grabbed it again, "Is something wrong?"

Gaara tried to smile for her, "No."

She pulled him back twords her, "Okay then. One more thing though..."

Gaara stared at her, "What?"

She leaned toward him and placed a kiss on his cheek. She pulled away and stared at Gaara's flushed face, "That. Now let's just go to Kazekage's office first. I'm sure what ever he wants is more important. 'Kay?"

Gaara nodded.

-----

Suzy knocked on the door to the Kazekage's office.

"Come in."

Suzy turned the knob and walked in, "Yah... uh... Kazekage-sama... You wanted to see Gaara right?"

Orochimaru smiled, "Yes send him in."

Suzy stared at the one she thought was the Kazekage, "Are you sure you're the Kazekage? You seem different. You smell different too," Suzy said using her cat nose, "Did you change shampoo products or something?"

"Yeah. Now send in Gaara. I need to talk to him alone," Orochimaru said.

Suzy nodded as Gaara walked pass her inside, "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you. Girl. Leave."

Suzy bowed, "Yes Kazekage-sama," Suzy rushed out of the room, '_Since when dose he call me 'Girl'?_'

-----

"Gaara. I want you to meet your siblings and your sensei here in five days," the discised Orochimaru held a peice of paperout to him, "There they'll tell you about your next 'mission'."

Gaara took the peice of paper and read it to himself, "What is the mission?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Hmm..."

-----

Gaara walked out with the slip of paper to find Suzy wasn't there. He walked around till he found her in one of the extra rooms with the window open. A bird was pirched on her shoulder and she had her own peice of paper n her hands. Suzy's eyes narrowed as she got to the end of the slip.

"What is it?" Gaara asked quickly.

"My aunt is cuting off my allowence."

* * *

Okay. This was stuck in my head:

"Sakura!"

"What Lee?" Sakura turns around and faces him.

"Oh! Sakura," Lee breaks into tears, "I just want to take you with my youthful body and-"

Lee gets punched in the face by our little cherry blossom Tkanks for reading!


	20. One Last Time

**A/N: **'Unwanted Notes' is a chapter so if you didn't read it go back ant do so! And here it is. The end. The next chapter will tell you where to get the sequel and that's it. I'm sad too.

**One Last Time**

"So what are you going to do?" Gaara asked conserened.

"Move in with my family I guess..." Suzy could feel the tears in her eyes. She hated the idea of leaving, espeically now that she met Gaara.

"You don't have to leave!" Gaara pleaded, "I could get father to-"

"No," Suzy cut him off, "I owe them alot. And besides, if they hadn't let me stay here I wouldn't of gotten to know you. I haven't seen my cousins sinse my parent's funeral. I'm missing them grow up, I can't be selfish and stay here just because I want to."

Gaara looked at her, "I want you to."

"And thank you Gaara, but I can't..."

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "You just want to leave me. Don't you?"

Suay couldn't help but burst into tears, "I'm sorry! I'll stay in touch and visit! What more do you want?!"

Gaara grabbed her chin and faced her toward him, "I want you to stay."

"I- I," Suzy grabbed his shirt and sobbed into it. The buckles for holding the gourd pocked her but she didn't care, "I can't! I'm sorry!"

Gaara didn't want to push the matter any further. He had made her cry but didn't want that. She made the disicion she thought best and he should except that. He wrapped his arms arond her and let her sob. Why did fate hate him so?

"I don't want to lose you..." Gaara whispered.

"Y-you w-w-won't..."

-----

It took two days to find people that would but all of Suzy's stuff. The only thing that Suzy thindn't have to sell was the suit case that was always packed with her clothes.

Suzy was now doing the rest of her dirty laudrey when Seila walked in, "Did you realy have to sell the scraching post?"

"Ow come on now!" Suzy pulled the clothes out of the drier and into the basket, "We can get you a new one."

Seila hissed a bit, "I liked the old one..."

"Are you sure that's the only thing you want to worry about? We're moving to the Village Hidden in the Mountains. Leaving everything behind and yada yada yada... Don't you care?"

"There will probly be alot more felines in the mountains then there are in a dessert."

"Good point."

They walked out of the laundy room to bump into Gaara, "Your moving to the Mountain Village?" he looked at her with disapproving eyes.

"Yeah... I-"

"Why? There not exactly on the best terms with the Sands," he hissed.

"Hey! But out of it, demon!" Seila hissed back.

Suzy sighed, "Please don't..."

-----

Suzy stood outside the village gates waiting, "Where the hell is he?"

"Don't ask me. I don't care. Let's just leave already," Seila suggested.

"No. We're not leaving till I get to say good bye! That's final!"

Seila hissed in irritaion and Suzy ignored it. Soon a figure became visable at the other side of the gates, "It that?"

"I don't know. I can't smell with all this sand," was Seila's answer.

Soon Gaara became fully visable and Suzy ran to embrace him, "Gaara! I thought you weren't coming!!!" she sobbed into his shirt for the last time.

"You thought that?" he asked surprise. This was the last time he may ever see her again. Why wouldn't he come?

Suzy pushed away and stared at him, "So I guess this is it..."

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "I guess it is..."

"Bye..." she made a attempt to smile for him but failed misseribly.

"Bye," Gaara said.

Suzy caried her bag and walked away while Seila followed. The girl glanced back to look at him one last time before disappearing into the desert with inhuman speed.

"Hey!" Selia yelled at Gaara, "Don't worry boy! I'll take care of her!" the cat the disappeared following her master.

"You better..." Gaara said as he fought back tears. She had just walked away, his purpose, the only one that truely loved him.

**The End... or is it?**


	21. Sequal: Exam of Love!

**Sequal: Exam of Love! **

Gaara is forced to be in the Chunin exams with his stupid siblings. Damn, he didn't understand this plot agaist the leaf village but he would get to kill during it. If she hadn't left him, he wouldn't need to kill!

But what if he meets her there? Can he control himself if he sees her?

Fanfiction (dot) Net /s/3909439/1

**A/N: **Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
